alone with your enemy
by vcastaneda2682
Summary: What if you were stuck in the dark woods with your enemy, ALONE!
1. authors note

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys. I only own my 2 oc victor and vicky. This is a remake of my other story with failed miserably. RATED T FOR FALSE LANGUAGE. DO NOT PUT ANYTHING MEAN OR HURTFUL ON THE REVIEWS.

Pairings: blossomxbrick bubblesxOC buttercupxboomer ButchxOC, If you don't like the pairings the don't read the fanfiction (main characters are butch and my oc)


	2. where it all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys. I only own my 2 oc victor

Vicky's Pov.

Hey my name is vicky and here I am laying on my couch with boredom. My friends didn't want to go do pranks to the trick or treaters. So im stuck at home doing nothing unfortunately what they are doing is going trick or treating with their boyfriend's ugh. They want me to have one but I don't believe in love I mean butterflies, electricity, blushing, fake. They think I like my enemy because opposites attract but I think that's bullshit. I hate him and he always comes into my house without my family even knowing. "Hey red" *snort* speak of the devil, I turn around and there he is "butch" I hiss. All he does is chuckle "ouch red that hurts" and he does his signature smirk ugh why do girls fall for him? "So red what's up" he asked with a eyebrow up "nothing twitchy" I said with venom. He twitched at the nickname see he calls me red because when I get mad my eyes turn red and I have fire power, me and butch have super powers so yeah. I call him twitchy because when we were little he twitched when he got frustrated or plain mad. "Dad" I yelled and he came downstairs "yes" "why is butch here" I asked "oh he's going to go trick or treating with you". My eyes widened "No" I yelled and butch chuckled. "Yes Victoria you are not going to sit on your ass this whole night" I glared at him because he said my real name and my response was "NO!" and got the fuck out of there and ran into the woods unfortunately butch followed me.

pggpggpggpggpggpggpggpggpggpggpgg

Authors note: okay so my first chapter is up and remember this is a remake of my other fanfiction. REVIEW! AND NO MEAN COMMENTS


	3. Lost and Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys. I only own my 2 oc victor and vicky

Vickys Pov.

I stopped when I heard a crunching sound. "Who's there" I asked the crunching sound stopped for a moment but when I continued walking it started again and it was closer. "Hello" I asked more nervously then I heard a deep low growl and my eyes widened with fear. "Boo" someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and jumped like 10 feet up but I heard laughing and looked down. My eyes turned red and I glared and growled at the sight. "Butch I should of known" I hissed, "relax red I just wanted to give you a little scare" he said still laughing. I rolled my eyes and flew back down "Whatever asshole just go back to the house and leave me alone" I hissed. All I got was a stupid chuckle and him walking away but then he stopped "um red", What", Which way is back home" he asked me. I froze and turned "what do you MEAN" I yelled. "I mean which way is home" he said sarcastically. "I do-don't " I stuttered " Great" he muttered. I heard a crack and screamed and started to hyperventilate truth was I was fucking scared of the dark I just stomed here because I wasn't thinking straight.

Butch's Pov. (Finally)

I just stared at her because I didn't know how to make her calm down I mean I've never saw like this. I finally regaining myself and hugged her it was kind of awkward because I never this close to me. She hugged back and a few minutes she calmed down. I cleared my throat "uh you ok." She sniffed "yea". " heh never thought you were scared of the dark" I chuckled

Authors pov: srry it took me so long to upload I had to end it becaus3 I was out of space if you want to see wat I look like go to to see warning im not the best drawer REVIEW


	4. Getting scared and thinking weird

I do not own The Rowdyruff boys or The Powerpuff girls the only thing I own is my 2 oc's Vicky and Victor.

(Too lazy to do she said he said so **Bold=Butch **Italics= Vicky)

"Shut up I am not scared!" ***Smirk* "Whatever you say red so what are we going to do now"** _I know I'm going to regret this but "How about we just stay here overnight?"_ "**Really red are you sure thats a good idea staying with me at night all alone" *smirk and one eyebrow raised*. **_He says that while coming closer to me while backing up uunfortunately I didn't notice there was a tree behind me I bump into it but he's still leaning in my eyes widen I-is he going to...? "  
><em>**Pff ahahahaha D-did you a-actually think I was g-going to k-kiss you ahahahaha. **_"You asshole do- _I didn't get to finish because we both heard a bunch of giggling. The color drained from my face "B-butch wh_at was that" I said shivering. **"It was probably nothing" *Yaaawn* "we should go to sleep I'm tired" He laid down on the ground **I was wondering where I was going to sleep when_ "Oi** come over here and lay down with me it's cold and aren't you afraid of the dark too?" **_wait w-what " I am not scared of the dark idiot" but even so I did lay down next to him._

_Next Day:_

_I woke up opened my eyes and there was butch sleeping right next to me I tried to move or get away from him but his arm was holding me close to him. "B-butch let go" I said gritting my teeth his eyes slowly opened my eyes widen you know when his eyes don't have that evil glint in his eyes they actually look dare I say it hansome. My face starts to heat up at that thought ***smirk* "tch are you actually blushing red" **_I couldnt answer because we both heard the ggiggling from yesterday we both looked up "AHHHHH**HHHHHHH" we both screamed **_  
><em>

**To **be continued

(A/N Yay I updated sorry it took me so long to update guess who's a terrible author ,me) I promise I'll update soon)


End file.
